


Crash Bandicoot one-shot- Una vieja historia

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/164266440873/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-una-vieja-historiaParte de Crash Bandicoot+ Prodigiosa Ladybug AU crossover





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot- Una vieja historia

Son más de la medianoche y dos mutantes estaban dentro de un dojo, el momento perfecto para que ambos hablaran como solían hacer.

“Mega-Mix, ¿recuerdas que dije que el miraculous del pavo real ha sido cuidado por mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, verdad? La panda preguntó a la criatura que estaba delante de ella.

“Lo hago Yaya” él contestó, sintiéndose algo curioso.

"Quiero contarte la historia detrás de esto. Bueno, es más como si esta pequeña caja mágica te lo contara ” dice ella finalmente revelando una caja de madera vieja grabada.  
“No dice demasiado pero es importante para mi mostrarte esto Mega-Mix” Yaya dijo un poco sonrojada.

“Lo entiendo, gracias” el respondió sintiéndose un poco tímido de repente.

“Comencemos, ¿está bien?” Ella abrió la caja y encima de esta aparecieron hologramas. Yaya y Mega-Mix estaban sentados en el suelo guardando silencio…

_“Hace mucho tiempo dos portadores milagrosos aparecieron a una nación que estaba en peligro debido a las malas intenciones de algunas personas; todos los llamaban Le Paon y Le Papillon. El primero era un hombre alto con la piel azul y una nariz puntiaguda que tenía poderes mágicos desconocidos para su línea de tiempo. A pesar de ser caballeroso él era conocido por ser alguien que estaba fascinado con el concepto de tiempo, algo que sólo su amigo entendía. La amistad entre Le Papillon y Le Paon era algo bien conocido por enemigos y aliados por igual y cualquiera que haya escuchado de ellos, lo que es comprensible ya que Le Papillon tenía una obsesión con la hipnosis en sí. A diferencia del otro héroe el portador milagroso de la mariposa era un ser misterioso en el cual se creía que no era del todo un ser humano pero era difícil saberlo puesto que él y el otro hombre ocultan bien su identidad; una criatura de corta estatura y una mente brillante, también demasiado hábil más de lo que algunos esperaban de alguien como él._

_A pesar de tener una buena cantidad de victorias nadie esperaba que fallaran un día, pero como los enemigos declararon, ellos también eran como los humanos. Y mortales.  
Le Paon estaba peligrosamente herido y Le Papillon sólo podía mirar al otro; si se movía de su posición actual él les daría la ubicación de los ciudadanos pero si él no lo hace su camarada podría morir debido a su lesión. El sabio sacerdote que estaba con él, un panda, le digo que el podria entregarse a si mismo con las personas que lo estaban lastimando porque después de todo ellos deseaban poseer los otros miraculous pero si él, el sacerdote actual estuviese muerto entonces ellos no tendrían manera de saber cómo funcionaban._

_Al escuchar lo que dijo el panda y cómo reaccionó su amigo, Le Paon decidió hacer algo que nadie esperaba. Al lanzar poderes extraños, el alto portador milagroso estaba borrando instantáneamente cualquier cosa mala que haya ocurrido en los últimos meses, pero a cambio, todo el mundo olvidaría lo que había sucedido, incluso él y Le Papillon. Los únicos que estaban protegidos por esto eran el sacerdote y los mismísimos kwamis._

_Pero él no sólo estaba sacrificando sus poderes y sus recuerdos, hacer esto significaría que él y Le Papillon probablemente no se verán de nuevo, pues un portal fue abierto detrás del portador milagroso de la mariposa y él parecía entender el significado de esto, teniendo miedo dentro de sus ojos. Él sabe que esta es la manera en la que su amigo trata de salvarlo pero él no está de acuerdo con eso. La última palabra que escuchó al hombre azul decir era “lo siento” y el tipo de baja estatura sólo trataba de alcanzarlo. Pero no pudo; Le Paon se derrumbó y desapareció mientras el portal tomó a Le Papillon, ambos dejando atrás los miraculous y todo cambió.  
Nadie más recuerda esto, pero el sabio panda y sus sucesores no querían que la historia fuera olvidada y los kwamis acordaron almacenarla en una caja mágica para que pudiera ser escuchada en cualquier momento que quisieran. Como parte del acuerdo, cada kwami iba a ser protegido por otra persona de su elección, sólo el pavo real seguiría con los pandas y lo aceptaron. Y así ha sido y así será hasta que ambas partes decidan lo contrario…”_

Los hologramas dejaron de mostrarse y Yaya cierra la caja mientras Mega-Mix comienza a pensar mucho en ello. Es irónico cómo el viejo concepto de una mariposa heroica fue reemplazado por uno caótico en su tiempo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido el actual Le Papillon, más conocido como Hawk Moth, miraba con furia a la ventana en frente de él. Ladybug y los otros portadores milagrosos ganaron otra vez justo cuando él pensó que los tenía justo en sus manos, pero él trata de no detenerse mucho tiempo pensando en eso, pero pronto hará otro plan y luego todas las islas y el mundo junto con las otras dimensiones le pertenecerán.

Sin embargo, las sensaciones extrañas que tuvo hace unos minutos atrás le hacen sentirse más enojado de lo que normalmente está. Él casi rompió el bastón con sólo pensarlo.


End file.
